legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caton
Caton the Wise, was the master of Starla de Cordelia, a legendary Tactician who not only taught Starla everything she needed to know about strategies, but also basic magic and self-defence. He was the very person who rescued Cordelia, when they engaged in war with Silvatica, about ten years prior to the story, simply with his outstanding strategies, allowing the kingdom to win the war. He was first seen in the Prologue of Kingdom Spirits Chronicles, assisting Thet, being their tactician for the Great War, accompanying Irvine Farron and Rai of Thet, seeking aid from other kingdoms, such as Kadelatha. Unfortunately, he was growing old with age at the time, and in an attempt to save Rai and Irvine, was killed by an assassin, later revealed to be associated with the Tetra. Caton was a sort of bridge between Cordelia and Thet, originating from latter as one of the members of the Great Five, but eventually defected when he disagreed with their ideals. Before residing in Cordelia Castle, he was also the magic teacher of Saffron, a member of the current Tetra. Personality and Appearance Caton was stated to be a wise, old man, who acted as a father figure to Starla, and the closest thing she had to a parent, when her mother betrayed Cordelia, and her father neglected her in a state of depression. After the War with Cordelia and Silvatica, he stayed at the Cordelia Castle, where Starla as a young child, would follow him, wanting to learn strategy so she could aid her own kingdom in times of crisis. Caton, showing empathy for the young princess's ambitions and dreams, taught her everything he could, about strategies, some magic, and wielding knives. It was stated that Caton had other students in the past, but they are unnamed. He was a warm, nurturing man who Starla greatly looked up to. Since Thet was his original home, he was always loyal to it, and disagreed with the Great Five, and left, despite being born into it, as it was a group that passed down along generations, and he then defected to Cordelia. Despite angering the Great Five, who then became the Tetra, he did not seem to care about what they thought, believing their ideals to be illogical. The Great Five held his defection against him and held a grudge for him for the longest time, ultimately playing a part in his assassination, and it's unknown what Caton thought of them during his late years. In flashbacks, the Prologue, and the Illusion Dominion, he wears the same outfit; a type of long, black robe with an elaborate, whimsical design, with details of dark reds and greens. His hair is long, white, and pulled back, and he has a white beard that reaches down to his neck. Abilities Intellect Despite his tactical genius not being shown explicitly, he has always been referred to as "Caton the Wise" and considering the fact that Starla received far more respect and recognition than before, after she became his disciple, he most likely lives up to his name as a Legendary Tactician, known as one of the greatest of his time. He most likely taught Starla how to think ten steps ahead of her opponent, and he was stated to have taught her every single strategy that she knew in Part I, as in Part II, Starla started making her own strategies, thinking outside the box. Magic It is implied that Caton was an excellent Magic User, since he taught both Starla and Saffron magic, and despite Starla being able to use powerful attacks, she had trouble with her aura due to the lack of hands-on experience. However, Saffron became one of the deadliest users of magic at the time. Caton in the Illusion Dominion seemed to be very powerful, in his fight against Starla, but it's unknown how accurately the Illusion Dominion represented his prowess. Relationships Cordelia King of Cordelia Although there is no actual interaction between the two, it is likely that they are on good terms, considering the fact that Caton saved Cordelia in the war and helped it rebuild while the King was in a state of depression, and since Caton was Starla's temporary father figure. Calysta Although there is no actual interaction between the two, it is likely that they are on decent terms. During Calysta's forced betrayal, she notified Caton and had him immediately return to Cordelia and ultimately win the war against Silvatica. She also knew everything about Caton, even though it's unknown how, given the fact that Calysta was a master at intel gathering, and it's unknown whether or not Caton knew about the Blood Pact. Civilians The Civilians seem to view Caton in high regards, as he is the savior of Cordelia in the war against Sevinnon and he is well respected. Starla de Cordelia As the closest thing to what Starla has as a parent and her master, Caton was the person who Starla had the closest bond with prior to the events of the game. Starla greatly respects him and followed every single one of his teaching. Caton appeared to be quite fond of Starla, most likely thinking of her as his own daughter, determined to make her dreams of being able to become a great tactician for Cordelia come true. Rai of Thet and Irvine Farron As he was loyal to Thet and since the two men were sent to escort Caton, they seemed to have a good relationship with him. Caton sacrificed his life to save the two, for the future of Thet, in the assassination attempt to murder him. Rai and Irvine were both deeply saddened by his death and Rai notably regrets everything that happened. Saffron Calysta stated that Caton was nothing more than a mentor to Saffron, and the two didn't have a close bond like Starla had with him. Caton was simply her magic teacher, interested in teaching her after seeing her demonstrate her magic. When Caton left for Cordelia, Saffron decided to have Caton stop being her teacher, as she believed that Caton didn't teach her enough magic, leaving for Lysandre instead. However, she still seemed to care for him, as she was against the assassination, but was too loyal to Lysandre to truly be able to do anything. She seemed to regret her actions when she spoke with Starla, proud of being one of Caton's students. Tetra Caton was a member of the Great Five, being one of the generations without a specialized element. When he left, it became the Tetra, since there were only four in the group left, as Caton cut off his generation from the group. He disagreed with them and was forever loyal to Thet and ever since he left, the Tetra hated him and they got a spy to assassinate him. However, it was implied that the Tetra was manipulated by Trym, leader of Silvatica to do it. Trivia * Caton has some similarities to Aqua, from SSC, as she was a teacher to Skye Hikari. ** Both were well known and Legendary and were well respected ** Both had interaction with at least two other party members in their respective games ** Both ended up being surpassed by their students * Caton's original name was "Satoshi", meaning "Wise" in Japanese. * Caton is the first Master that a party member had to fight in an actual fight to the death in the Illusion Dominion * His grave is at the Cordelia castle, seen in the ending, where Starla puts Trym's sword there and she's seen speaking to his tombstone * Caton seems to have an aptitude for crafting weapons, as he was revealed in Starla's Ultimate Weapon Side Quest to have crafted royal knives for Starla, that have been infused with golden aura for a decade, designed for Starla to use one day when she became powerful enough.